Talk:Pikmin 3/@comment-5414293-20140221024802/@comment-775105-20140424010709
@Flish I apologize for the late reply, I have been pondering in my head how to properly respond to this, after getting over the initial shock that you even decided to come back here. Anyways, here is my retaliation: First, a universal response/reassurance: Pikmin 1 was not entirely how Miyamoto wanted the original story to look, and Pikmin 2 was more influenced by the development team than Miyamoto. Therefore, Pikmin 3 is the game we should more strictly accept as canon over any other, since Miyamoto was directly involved. - Most of the bosses from Pikmin 2 were subterrainian creatures, along with a vast majority of enemies. The caves in Pikmin 3 are small and are not nearly as expansive (although they are more tollerable due to them actually looking like caves instead of randomly-generated dirt tunnels), and therefore, a vast majority of the enemies from Pikmin 2 simply would have been out of place in the 3rd installment. As for the design change, once again, this is how Miyamoto originally conceived the series, in addition to being moved to a console that supports more polygons and HD textures. ( I will, however, agree with you that the Maestro has a rather bizzare appearance. It would have made much more sense and look a bit nicer if it had a flute-like beak rather than a harp) - The Gattling Groink was notable? Dweevils, I can partially understand, but they were subterranian and would be a nuisance in a non-cave environment. But the Groink? It was only encounted a total of 6 times in Story Mode and was rather difficult to defeat. It shouldn't come as any surprise that it was removed from the game that reintroduced the series after 9 years and was built for newcomers. - Now we move onto the topic of White and Purple Pikmin's absence from Story Mode. First, let me list a few possibilities for your reason to be upset about this. - You miss having OP Pikmin that break combat. - You miss having incredibly slow Pikmin that trail behind you and take forever to catch up. - You miss feeding Whites to tough enemies to avoid fighting them. - You miss being able to get rid of poison barries that aren't even in the game anymore. If your reasoning is any of these, I am not even going to waste time giving a proper response. If it is not, then let me give some information that renders your claim of "Rocks and Wings stick out more than any other Pikmin type" invalid. = Commonly accepted as the main elements of nature are: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and ocassionally, Energy is accepted as a fifth element. Well, let's see... Fire = Red Pikmin, Water = Blue Pikmin, Earth = Rock Pikmin, Wind = Winged Pikmin, and Energy = Yellow Pikmin. Then we have Purples and Whites... Purple Pikmin: slow, strong, heavy, and immune to being frightened. All of those are somewhat related to eachother, except for that random last one. White Pikmin: small, fast, poisonous, and X-ray vision. How the hell are these even related? These Pikmin have got to be the most random of all known Pikmin, as there is absolutely no similarity between any of their traits. Both these Pikmin do have two things in common tho, but only with eachother; they are both Utility-class Pikmin that don't have an Onion of their own, where every other known type, in fact, does. If you're going to try to use "they aren't named after their color" as a legitimate reason, I think you are litterally one of the few people left who are still complaining about this. In case you haven't noticed, if Pikmin HAD stayed only color-based, we'd have Brown, Orange, Pink, Grey, Black, Green, and maybe Cyan (which are also the colors of the Onioins from the end of Pikmin 1). After that, we'd be out of distinguishable colors. Now that Pikmin have been releived of that limit, the possibilities are endless; it's not a bad thing, it's more of a blessing. - Lastly, I can agree endlessly with you on this; Pikmin 3 does, unfortunately, fail to satisfy veterans enough to compensate for the 9-year wait. This is mainly due to the fact that they are using said long interval as a means to reinvent the series and generate a totaly new branch of the fanbase. However, you have to remember just that; Pikmin 3 is supposed to be made for newcomers, and intentionally excluded some of the more complex, difficult, and uneeded content from the previous games that might have overwhelmed newcomers. Even WITH all that has been left out, there are STILL people all over Miiverse who ask for help on this pathetically-easy game. However, if you get anything out of the entire entry, let it be this: Pikmin is back. It's back, and on an entirely new, awesome, clean engine. With the Wii U's abysmal sales and the less-than-impressive exclusive lineup, Nintendo would be completely insane NOT to make another Pikmin game in the next few years. After all, look how much content Pikmin 2 had, and it was made in less than 3 years using a recycled engine and hardware! I garuntee you that, if history is destined to repeat itself as it always does, Pikmin 4 will be the game of our dreams.